Television viewing is a part of daily life for many people. As technologies other than broadcast and cable television are developed to deliver video content, interactive content, such as Internet content, can be provided. Nonetheless, such delivery systems typically provide interactive information that is selected by video content sources, rather than by video content service providers that serve particular groups of customers. Hence, there is a need for an enhanced system and method of providing interactive video content.